The present invention relates to an optical mouse and more particularly to the one which is for use with visual display system to control the movement of a cursor associated therewith.
A mouse is a hand-held device that is moved about on a flat surface in front of a video screen in such a way as to move or position the cursor on part of the display. In the existing pointing devices, the length or width of the receiving face of a mouse is larger than the height of such a mouse, i.e. the hand-held area is relatively smaller and not convenient for the holding and operation of the hand.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical mouse, in which the length or width of its receiving face is smaller than the length of its housing so that it can be conveniently held and operated with the hand .